User talk:Tasha55
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tasha55 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 19:47, July 2, 2012}} you should not create other accounts.you may be block from thT TOOSARAH hyder 04:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Tiff! Sorry about what happened :( BelievixinStella 08:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well I hope they un-block you! BelievixinStella 08:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh! What is wikia's name? Oh ok.But are you really watch Dragon Ball Z? Honastly,I hate Dragon Ball Z. (Sorry if you're feeling bad.) Did they ban you from all your accounts? BelievixinStella 09:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww, Really? You achieved so much on Winx Club Fan:Stella! BelievixinStella 09:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Becuase: 1.These are just fight! 2.No story? 3.Not good! 09:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Not yet.Becuase I just saw few episodes when i was very little.But then I stopped seeing them.Becuase i was disliked. 09:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Underage for what? Yes i kow what underage means, but my question was: FOR WHAT are you underage? I think that the problem is not on this Wiki, because on this wiki there are users who are much younger than you(for example SARAH Hyder is 8 years old). I think it's ridiculous that he blocked you. Do you know who blocked you? Take it easy, it was just a question. And how about the other 17%? But somebody has already deleted it. 04:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) To answer your old question, No I haven't been to America, but I would like to someday! BelievixinStella 09:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) To reassure you: none of the admins at this wikia has banned you, nor reported you. I am very sorry to here that your account has been closed. I have seen underaged people get banned before, and simply they move on and make another account. 'Dumb jerk' is considered as offensive language and if you are angry please don't use terms that could offend anyone. I hope you are not taking me wrong, but there are rules and we have to maintain them to avoid problems on the Wiki. We have already had problems with users from other well-known and reputed Winx Club themed sites and they made negative commentaries about us that affected the reputation of the Winx Club Wiki wrongly. We cannot take the risk of repreating such an incident even by error. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 19:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) No. No,you? Do you have a Twitter account? Nah, I don't want to.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tiff! This will be my 1,002 edit o_o! BelievixinStella 12:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) |} Why? What did Rose do? BelievixinStella 01:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Aww, that's sad.. BelievixinStella 01:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No, Sorry Tiff!BelievixinStella 02:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ok Peachygotit-Kica 21:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks Tiff :)BelievixinStella 01:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I have made one but it's on the other laptop. No, I'm not a big fan of Pizza! Well...That's too easy.But you will need GIMP for it.Have you downloaded gimp? 04:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the Aboriginal people speak their own language but I don't know it. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 05:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It isn't? This's impossible.What it's? 07:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Why did you uninstalled it? My GIMP also likes Roxy13's.Install it again! 08:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) So go here to know how to add sparkels. (You can't do that on Paint!) 12:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) She's working on it at the moment. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Normal. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) D: Sorry to hear that, well, glad to know you're still alive and kicking. <3 05:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) it means that :i am not used to unkind words.saying it so impolite made me sad.and do you play ps3 game dragonballz:bursting limits? o.k.SARAH hyder 05:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) no oi don't.who is ur fav dbz characterSARAH hyder 06:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Noooo? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm glad you both want to help. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) My own Fairy? You mean for deviantart or winx club fandom wiki? huh? EloiseWinx 16:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) That's good Tiff! Very interesting. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC)